First Kiss
by AkinaJung
Summary: "Nah. nah bagaimana rasanya dicium Sakura, heh?" / Sasuke kembali mematahkan sumpitnya saat mendengar teman-temannya membahas tindakan pertolongan Sakura untuk Naruto saat perang dunia ninja/"Apa kau yakin ciuman pertama sakura milikmu?" Bungsu Uchiha itu dengan cepat merangkul pinggang ramping gadisnya kemudian mengecup bibir mungil kunoichi merah muda itu dengan penuh gairah.


Sekali lagi, Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis mantan rekan setimnya yang kini menghela napas lagi. Malam ini mereka bersama teman ninja seangkatan lainnya sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Semua yang ada di sana sangat sibuk dan antusias membicarakan topik bahasan kali ini. Kecuali si rambut nanas, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah pasrah karena hasil misinya kali ini harus habis karena mentraktir mereka semua. Dan kembali, Sasuke melihat Sakura menghela napasnya. Tch—apa bisa mereka berhenti dan mengganti topik bahasan malam ini, Sasuke membatin. Pemuda yang memutuskan kembali ke Konoha setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir itu benar-benar merasa panas akan topik pembicaraan teman-teman seangkatannya. Dan ditambah lagi ia tidak suka objek pembicaraan itu tentang **gadisnya. **Garis bawahi itu!

Uchiha Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak membakar kedai tempatnya berada sekarang menjadi abu. Telingannya benar-benar panas. Sudah keempat kalinya Sasuke meminta sumpit karena tiga pasang sumpit sebelumnya sudah patah menjadi dua saat telinganya menangkap nama **gadisnya **kembali dibicarakan.

"Nah nah. Bagaimana rasanya dicium Sakura, heh?" gadis pirang dari klan Yamanaka itu mengerling jahil pada Naruto kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura. "—kau mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, lho" lanjutnya kemudian terkekeh saat sahabat merah mudanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Sudah ku bilang aku hanya—"

"—Jika Sakura-_chan_ tidak memberiku napas buatan saat itu, aku mungkin sudah mati. Tuhan memang mentakdirkan Sakura-_chan_ untukku,"

TAKK!

Sumpit keempat yang baru saja Sasuke dapatkan sudah menyusul nasib tiga sumpit sebelumnya. Sakura? Ditakdirkan untuknya? Cih, Sasuke menggeram dalam hati.

Sasuke lebih kesal lagi ketika semua yang ada di sana bersiul atau makin menggoda Naruto dan Sakura. Mungkin jika pembicaraan ini terus dilanjutkan, Teuchi harus siap membangun kedai baru.

* * *

First Kiss

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke & Sakura

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

"Kau tidak makan, Sasuke-_kun_ ?" suara yang mengalun lembut dari gadis musim semi di sampingnya membuat dirinya sedikit menoleh. Mata hijau gadis itu memancarkan kekhawatiran—dan Sasuke sangat suka melihatnya. Sakura mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak," ia menjawab singkat. Sakura menggeser tubuhnya sehingga kini gadis itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya. "Kau sakit ?" tanyanya sekali lagi kemudian meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Sakura yang berada di dahinya. Adik Uchiha Itachi itu hanya menggeleng lalu menatap ramen yang belum ia sentuh sejak tadi.

"Kau pasti risih mendenger pembicaraan tidak penting ini ya?" Kini mata hitam Sasuke menangkap raut sedih di wajah gadis merah mudanya. Tentu saja ia rishi! Sedari tadi ia sudah menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan amaterasu di kedai ini.

"Wah wajahmu terlihat senang sekali, Naruto. Kau jadi terlihat tambah bodoh," perhatian Sasuke kini teralih pada Naruto yang sedang menghajar Sai akibat ucapan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh Sakura ?" giliran Kiba—ninja dari klan Inuzuka itu yang bertanya. Bibirnya sudah membentuk seringai saat Naruto mendadak berhenti mengejar Sai dan kembali duduk dengan wajah merah padam.

Sakura mendesis. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan sejak awal percakapan ini dimulai hanya saja ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menyangkal. Tuh 'kan lagi-lagi mereka menggunakannya sebagai bahan candaan untuk menggoda Naruto. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli walau sebenarnya ia sangat ini membuat teman-temannya itu terpental tiga kilometer, kunoichi didikan Tsunade Senju itu diam-diam melirik ke arah rekan setimnya yang lain. Pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"—Wah impianmu untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama Sakura sudah tercapai!" Ino kembali berujar dengan ekspresi kelewat berlebihan. Dan sekarang Sakura sungguh ingin membuat pembahasan yang menurutnya tak penting itu berhenti.

"Dengar, aku hanya—"

"—Bisakah kalian tidak terus membicarakan omong kosong?" Eh?—Sakura mengerjap berulang kali ketika kalimatnya disela oleh suara datar dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Omong kosong? Tapi yang sedang kita bicarakan itu memang terjadi. Kau iri padaku 'kan, _Teme_ ?" Cih—Sasuke berdecih namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai pada Naruto. Semua yang ada di antara mereka memandang bergantian kedua laki-laki yang kini saling menatap itu. Kecuali Shikamaru yang masih saja memikirkan uang hasil misinya. "Merepotkan," keluhnya kemudian kembali mengecek uangnya yang masih tersisa.

"Apa kau yakin jika ciuman pertama Sakura itu milikmu?" He?—semua yang ada di sana memasang tampang bingung tak terkecuali Sakura—si objek perdebatan. Gadis itu menatap bingung Sasuke yang masih saja memasang seringainya. Setahunya, saat ia menolong Naruto, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Jadi maksud laki-laki Uchiha di sampingnya ini apa?

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa tanyakan pada Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menyahut tak mau kalah.

Heh—Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Sakura," Sakura segera menjawab saat namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu dengan cepat merangkul pinggang ramping **gadisnya **kemudian mengecup bibir mungil kunoichi merah muda itu dengan penuh gairah.

Ino menganga.

Naruto lebih lagi.

Kiba menelan ludahnya.

Lee berteriak frustasi—sebenarnya ia sudah berteriak sejak awal topik dibahas.

Tenten dan Shino hanya terdiam melihat adegan panas di depan mata mereka.

Hinata yang sejak tadi menunduk, mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu mendadak memerah kemudian ia pingsan di tempat.

Sedangkan Sai buru-buru mengambil buku yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei padanya. Seingatnya ia pernah membaca adegan seperti ini di buku itu.

"S-sas-suke?" Sakura berusaha mengucapkan nama laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya kehabisan napas itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya semakin menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi teman-temannya.

"I-itu ciuman kedua! Jadi kau masih kalah dari Naruto!" Ino mengancungkan jarinya pada Sasuke dengan mimik yang masih terkejut.

"Tidak. Itu ciuman kedua kami,"

APA?!—bahkan Sakura sendiri yang berteriak paling keras diantara lainnya.

…

* * *

"Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak diselingi isakan. Malam ini, tepat di depannya ia melihat Sasuke terus melangkah untuk meninggalkan desa. "Jika kau tetap bersamaku, aku tak akan membuatmu menyesal! Tak peduli apapun, setiap harinya akan menyenangkan dan kita akan bahagia." Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku akan membantumu membalas dendam! Bagaimanapun juga aku akan melakukannya! Aku berjanji padamu. Jadi tolong, tetaplah di sini bersamaku hiks—"

Saat itu Sasuke tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Bisa saja ia pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan gadis merah muda yang menjadi rekan setimnya itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak bisa.

Sasuke berbalik setelah sempat menghela napas lalu memasang wajah dingin. "_Urusai_," desisnya. Sasuke sempat merutuki dirinya karena kata yang ia ucapkan telah membuat gadis musim semi itu memasang raut wajah semakin sedih. Namun, ia harus tetap pada pendiriannya. Meninggalkan desa. Mencari kekuatan. Membalas dendam.

"Jangan pergi!" teriak Sakura berusaha menghentikannya. "Kalau kau pergi, aku akan berteriak!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke berbalik dan berdiri di belakang Sakura. Sebentar, ia memandangi helaian merah muda yang bergerak karena tiupan angin. Berulang kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum akhirnya hanya mengucapkan

"Terima Kasih," dan kemudian memukul tengkuk Sakura sehingga gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke membopong tubuh gadis yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya itu lalu meletakannya di bangku yang berada di sana. Sejenak dipandanginya wajah gadis musim semi yang kini basah oleh air mata. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sasuke mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura sebelum akhirnya mengecup pelan bibir gadis yang sudah mencintainya sepenuh hati itu.

"Sakura…"

…..

* * *

"Kau pasti bohong, _Teme_!" Naruto menuding Sasuke dengan nada tak terima. Jadi ia telah didahului oleh Sasuke bahkan beberapa tahun sebelumnya?

"Dan kau—" Sakura tersentak lalu menoleh kembali ke Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. "—ayo pulang. Kau harus istirahat. Aku tidak mau **calon istriku** terlihat lesu saat pernikahan,"

Oh calon istri—He?!

**OWARI**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Ne Sasuke-_kun_ ," Sakura melirik ke arah tangan mereka yang sedang bertautan. "Apa itu benar ?"

"Hn? Tentu"

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Kau curang!" pekiknya kemudian memasang wajah sebal. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya ketika sikap gadis yang kini **sudah menjadi miliknya **itu mendadak berubah.

"Kau yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku tetapi kenapa ciuman pertamamu harus diambil Naruto!"

Dan selanjutnya Sasuke merasa lehernya tercekik ketika mengingat kejadian menjijikan yang pernah dialaminya.

**Beneran Tamat ._.**


End file.
